The Little Grey Notebook
by Serene80
Summary: Kurt finds a diary one day in the choir room and reads a few pages before returning it to it's owner. What he reads shocks and amazes him, showing a whole different side to someone he THOUGHT he knew more than enough about. T rating for some language... It does have Puck in it after all.


Kurt frowned down at the small grey notebook in his hand. It was just a tiny pocket sized one with the top binding, like his step-mother, Carole, used for her shopping lists. Curious, he flipped it open. There was no name anywhere, so he decided to look through it. The first page was just a random doodle, but beautifully done. It was a young girl with curly, dark hair and strong features. She looked hauntingly familiar.

He flipped to the next page and discovered that it was someone's diary. Unable to fight down the curiosity, he started reading, starting with the first entry and then just flipping through random pages.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_November 23, 2011_

_Little Grey Notebook, _

_ What? Like I'm gonna write some dear diary shit? Anyway, I'm in trouble. I think I'm falling in love, and he won't give me the time of day. Can't really blame him. I was so awful to so many people for so long. Why would I expect anyone to see past what I used to be? _I_ don't even know who I am anymore. Hell, the sex shark... horny as hell for a boy. Even I can barely believe it._

_ On a less disturbing note, ma and Sarah are leaving tonight and driving to North Dakota to spend Thanksgiving with her parents. As usual, I was not invited. I'm glad for once. I was invited to the Hudson's when Finn found out ma was ditching me, again. I'd much rather spend the day with Finnocence than with ma's stuck up family. They look down on us for being poor, but god forbid they try to lend a hand._

–/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\–

Kurt nearly choked, realizing almost instantly whose diary it was. The sex shark comment gave it away pretty quickly. He couldn't believe Puck was gay... or even bi. The thought made a small tingle run down his spine, in all the best ways. He wondered who it was that Puck could possibly be interested in.

Sam maybe? Kurt still swore up and down that Sam was gay, even though he'd recently started dating Mercedes.

–/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\–

_November 25, 2011_

_Little Grey Notebook,_

_ Today was torture. Sheer fucking torture. God, I wish Finn would have reminded me that him and Carole had moved in with the Hummels. I haven't been to his place since way before Carole and Burt got married... Me, Finn, Burt, and Sam watched the game while Carole and Kurt finished dinner. I offered to help, since I do all the cooking at home, but Carole chased me out of the kitchen like always._

_ Not that I would have gotten any cooking done with him in the room._

_ That's right. Kurt Hummel. I don't know what's going on in my damn brain anymore. I mean, hell, he may look next closest thing to a girl, but I saw him naked after football practice enough times to know he's _ALL_ male. Hell, he gives me a run for my money, and I'm not small._

_ The part that really sucks is I hooked up with one of the Cheerios last night, just for a bit of fun, and _it_ didn't work. I made sure she came a couple times, but I couldn't get hard until my mind wandered to Kurt. All the sudden I was hard as a fucking diamond._ What the fuck!

–/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\–

Kurt's mind completely shut down. Just stopped still. Puck, Noah 'Puckzilla' Puckerman... his former tormentor, was interested in him. He thought back to the incident a couple days ago with Puck's truck, and saw it in a completely different light.

Interesting... He flipped ahead closer to that date, just to see.

–/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\–

_December 2, 2011_

_Little Grey Book,_

_ The last week wasn't too bad. Then came today. I have no clue what Kurt sang... but, God, did he sing it! For all I know, he sang the ABC's. I was too focused on watching that tight little ass of his shake it's way across the room._

_ Fucking skinny jeans. Santana caught me too, and gave me shit after. At least she promised to keep it secret. Satan is many things, but she's not a liar. She did tell me to find my damn balls, wherever I dropped them, and just ask him out. Like he'd ever lower himself to date me. I'm scum. I'm a Lima Loser. I'm going nowhere, and he's getting out of this no-horse fucking town and going places. I know he applied to NYADA, and they'd be fucking stupid not to take him._

–/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\–

Kurt officially felt like shit. He knew he'd called Puck a Lima Loser in the past, in the heat of anger, but he'd never meant it. Puck was talented, and incredibly smart when he put his mind to something. It hurt to think that he could have contributed to making someone feel like that. He'd heard hurtful words enough times to know just how deep they could cut.

–/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\–

_December 16, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I give up. Let's call a fucking horse a horse. Anyway, it took me two fucking weeks to find my balls. Turns out, they were in the wheel well of my truck. I was leaving school, or at least trying to, and found out I had a flat. No fucking spare either. I pulled that out a couple weeks ago when Mike had me help him move some shit._

_ Anyway, as luck would have it, Kurt was parked right next to me. We threw my truck up on his jack and he took me to his dad's shop to try fixing the tire. Some jackass slashed it. While he was replacing the tire, for free, I managed to reattach my damn balls and asked him out._

_ He just laughed. It took everything in me not to fucking break down. Since when am I such a fucking pansy? Anyway, he drove me back to my truck, helped me put the tire on, and left like nothing happened._

_ I sat there for another fucking hour, just trying to get a hold on myself. Last thing I needed to do was give ma any ammunition. She gives me enough shit as it is._

–/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\– –/\–

Kurt stared down at the small notebook in his hand, shocked. He felt just _awful_.

Of course, how could he have known that Puck's invitation was real? After all the dumpster dives and slushie facials? After pee balloons and lawn furniture on the roof?

Deciding to give his former tormentor another chance, he hurried to the locker room. It was where Puck always went after school, just for a few minutes, and now Kurt knew it was to clear his head.

Slowly, quietly, making his way through the locker room, he made sure there was nobody else in there. The room was empty, except for one person in the shower. Kurt stuck his head around the doorway to make sure it was Puck, and then sat down next to his locker to wait.

Several minutes later, the shower shut off and Puck wandered out in nothing but a towel. When he saw Kurt, he froze, looking slightly panicked. He really started to look scared when Kurt held up the little grey notebook.

"Fuck, Kurt, how much did you read?" As he spoke, he ran his hand nervously over his mohawk.

Kurt gave him a gentle smile, gesturing to the bench next to him. "Only a few entries, but they seem to have been the particularly important ones. Come sit. I don't bite."

Puck murmured something under his breath as he slowly walked closer. Kurt could have sworn it was, "Pity."

"Puck." He paused and then shook his head. "No, _Noah_, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever called you a Lima Loser, because I never meant it. Not once. You're one of the smartest guys I know. If you'd apply yourself in class, you'd be a straight A student. I'm sorry for making you feel unworthy. I'm definitely sorry for laughing the other day at the shop. I know _now_ you weren't, but, at the time, I thought you were just making fun of me, like you have so many times before."

The larger teen was staring down at his hands where he held them fisted in his lap. "You had every right to think that, after the way I've treated you. Hell, just a few weeks ago it would have been true. I don't know what changed, but something did. I want to be someone worthy of you." His hand made another agitated run through his mohawk. "Not that I'll ever be good enough to deserve you, but I'd like to at least be friends. You're a pretty cool guy, even if you know way more about Gucci than is healthy."

Kurt flipped the notebook open to the first page and handed it to Puck. "Who's she, Noah? She's beautiful!"

Puck smiled, pride shining in his eyes. "She's my Sarah. My baby sister. The reason I get out of bed in the morning... and keep going home every night."

"Noah," Kurt's voice was gentle as he laid his hand on Puck's arm, "ask me again."

Puck looked over at him, confused. "Will you be my friend?"

Laughing, Kurt pulled him into a quick hug. It was a move that would have probably left him bleeding on the floor a month before. "Yes, Noah, I'd be honored to be your friend... but that's not the question I meant."

Honey brown eyes lit up with understanding, and Puck gave him a shy smile. "Kurt, will you go out with me Friday night?"

"No, Noah." Puck raised his head, ready to glare Kurt to death for leading him on, before he saw the gentle smile on the smaller teen's face. "That's too long. Take me out tonight."

A second later they found themselves locked together. Kurt initiated their first kiss. It was soft, gentle, sweet... all the things that Puck finally realized he'd always been missing. His strong arms were wrapped around Kurt's slim waist, holding him firmly in his lap.

Kurt almost died of shock when Puck looked at him and grinned, his old mischievous smile back in place. "You do realize you just quoted a line out of RENT, right? Maureen Johnson's my favorite. She reminds me of Shelby for some reason."

Laughing, Kurt pulled him down again for a quick kiss. "I'll let you get dressed now, though it's a bit of a shame. I'll be ready at seven."

After that, he stood, gathered his bag, and walked out of the room. Knowing exactly where Puck's eyes would be stuck, he made sure to add a little extra wiggle to his step. The murmured comment this time was a bit louder.

"Teasing damn Princess."


End file.
